RAP BATTLEs OF STAR WARS 2
by dragon of the stars
Summary: We' begin where we left off more rap battles bigger face off and more awesomeness than the last one SO review :
1. Me vs me?

"Alright it's time to end this." D.O.T.S said as he stepped onto the stage.

"I couldn't agree more." Said the darker depths of my mind in its manifested form. "I'll go first."

"This is one rap kid you won't ever survive like when Luke blew the death star sky high,

You may be good at rapping someday I not promising bro,

But for now stick to editing the Percy Jackson story yo,

I'll swallow your water color droids and eat'em for breakfast,

Then tell everybody Ahsoka considers you one of her ex's,

I can tell you're scared just,

Just listen Force's reading,

You should start leaving,

Like Yoda hairline that already retreating,

D.O.T.S who is that

Nobody gives a flying fish,

Everybody know this is a story is just a place that rap battles live,

You're getting huge on Fan fiction you have a great career,

But remember you getting famous off of our Idea."

"The battles was_** my**_ Idea to start with that the truth,

Don't let force push you through the roof,

But you think that you had the brains to play the bad guy,

Look at you,

Now let me tell you what I see,

Your short little sidekick I'll call you mini me,

You grew a mustache on your face and now look like the riddler,

Take the mustache away you look more like C.W Twilly,

You big tooth, chompy face, darth Vader imitator,

Sit back and stop being a hater,

So by this rap battle is mine."

**I think I won did I please tell me I did. But anyways more rap battles will be coming up soon so review on who you want to see. And OC are aloud.**


	2. Ayy Kaim vs Lux

Ayy Kaim walked down the roads of mandolore as the poor seller tried to sell her some of the goods he had.

"I'm story but I'm not interested right now."

"How about me and my friend here beat in a rap battle and if you win you can leave but I win you'll give me all of your money."

"Wait that not fair."

"I think your just you scared." The sales man said.

"You want to go let's go" Ayy Kaim said as she went first.

"I'm the Amazing Ayy Kaim and this battle isn't going to be pretty,

Let me show how we battle in the planet city,

You couldn't sell Rick James a bag of crack,

You seem to be out of practice,

Me victory more certain then death or taxes,

Fact is your whack,

A QVC Joke,

I bet that soap cleans bird poop from windows,

I'll craft a lyrical coffin then spit the nails,

Call me Arthur Miller's Daughter,

Because it's death of a sale man."

"Hi Lux Bonteri here,

With a special rap offer,

Watch me crush the silly Jedi fake rap author,

I'll take my Lightsaber,

And all those silly notes,

Then chop them all up like droid on a railroad,

So you can't rap no mo,

I'm lord of the pitch and leader of home sales,

You're just a little chubby who doesn't have anybody,

Ayy thinks she hot but she in for a shock,

When I strike he with bolt from this Sith Time clock."

The crowd cheers evenly for the two as Lux sold the clock to a buy stander for a lot of credits.

"Stop,

I protest these sorry raps,

But it takes just one easy payment for me to whoop your ass,

Cause your now seeing me in mint,

I'm money,

I'm educated lady

Compared to this low life gentleman,

So join a side Lux it Jedi who's going to win man, "

Everybody cheers for the two until Lux falls to the ground.

"He's been shot."

"By who?"

"By me."

The crowd turns to see Dark D.O.T.S approaching. "Let me finish you off.."

"You following me camera guy it's about to get Furious,

So step back before you get a little to curios,

D.O.T.S once chopped down trees,

You couldn't even break a piece of Balsa,

Slap, chop your face and now we have a double salsa,

Your style so broke they call little sisse,

But don't go Telling D.O.T.S because we all know you get snitchy,

You're going to lose this battle and that way to sad,

But after this D.O.T.S won't have the last laugh."

Bombs began to explode across Mandalore as Dark D.O.T.S laughed as mass confusion began to take place.

**D.D.O.T.S is on the lose everyone please tell me where you see him so I can put him out of his misery.**


	3. Gunray Vs Amidala

Cad Bane gagged senator Amidala as she began to scream to be let down.

"Shush princess Gunray has a high bounty for you to be captured alive." Cad Bane said.

"How about we strike a deal?" She asked thinking of a way out.

"I'm listening." Bane said slowing his pace a little.

"We'll rap and if you win I'll be quiet and if I win you leave empty handed." Padme said as a holovision of Gunray appeared.

(Gunray)

Gosh

I can't believe how much of a little snitch you are,

When it comes to planetary leader

You literally lower the bar,

It's a sad day for Padme,

I will have you in my stew,

Welcome to the l battle of Naboo pt. 2,

I got mad skills,

I'll put in a half Horatio Nelson,

You the sorriest thing that failed in politics,

You can keep your ties,

I got a cow boy hat you gnome,

How about crawling back into that shell,

And I'll ship you right on home."

(Padme)

How dare you address me?

You adolescent worm,

I speak French,

I hear you got worms,

I spit at you harder than Tina the llama,

Smack up your face,

Until your lips swell up like Lafawnduh's,

Doodle up some friend you gangly freak show,

Before I toss you over the mountain,

Like the dream of my uncle Rico,

This loser about to see how bad this battle will be,

After this even Dooku will be voting for me."

The guards and Cad Bane cheers as Gunray begin to become angry.

"Why don't get your husband,

And both of you just hide,

Cause this is a rap rollercoaster,

You think I care about how many clone trooper we kill,

Cause to me,

You're just a senator from the lollipop guild,

The crowd has started to lean towards Gunray as Padme stared calmly

"Sacrebleu

T'as une tete a faire,

Sauter les plaques d'egouts,

I going to shove lady boot right up your poop shoot,

I'll whip you so bad,

They'll make a virgin meringue,

You the only type of gun that never going to bang."

"**OH."** THAT WAS THE SOUND THAT CAME FROM THE CROWD AS Padme walked away undefeated.


	4. Aniakan Vs Greivous

Anikan chased after Ventress as she ran with the stolen holocron. Anikan began to catch up with her until General Grievous blocked his path.

"Grievous get out of my way?" Anikan said as he tried to run around the metal monster of a man but Grievous stepped in his way.

"Sorry Skywalker but today you must die." Grievous said as took out his light sabers from the secret slots from his arms.

"I don't have time for this now... how about we rap instead. " Anikan suggested.

"Fine. But I'll go first."

(Grievous)

"You shall not pass,

I rap fast like shadow fax,

Yoda me this you snitch,

hows your little clones gonna beat my droids,

I leave Mic in halves,

cut by Grievous,

touch mine Anikan and you legs might be missin,

You fool you got beat,

your not a real fighter,

Fire makes you cry,

but my metal get shinier,

Your just like bank,

Everyones makes their deposits,

we all know than a light saber in your closet,

(Anikan)

"My prophecy forgot to mention this day,

when I knocked your ass back to copper Grey,

Check your status the call master your nothing,

Nice mask you compensating for something,

I prefer the company of my Jedi allies and I'm proud of it,

You try to win you battles with those metal droids goblets,

You think the robots are gonna harm me?,

wait until they get a taste or the republics army."

Suddenly their surround by clones and Jedi who have their sights set on Grievous. Anikan leaves and take this opportunity to catch up with Ventress.


	5. Rex vs Quay

Rex walked into the barracks after a long day of training the new recruits to find Quay talking to someone on a holopad. It looked like... Ventress.

"Quay you traitor...how could you betray your brothers like this." Rex said as Quay hurridly cut off the holopad.

"I have no idea what your talking about Rex" Said Quay as turned to face his commander.

"I'll get answers out of you one way or another." Rex said as he picked up a mic.

"Bring it."

(Rex)

"Stop

You're complaining are making my ears bleed, you need a muzzle

Why are you pissed off all the time? Didn't your mom give you a cuddle?

You're the type of guy who could die of heart attack just in the shower

You need to chill out for a minute, and smoke for an hour

Every time I watch our show, all you do is scream at me

And your face looks like a crap someone took why try reading a book

I'm Captain Rex, I'm a legend, I can see through all your tricks

So stop snitchin."

[Quay]

"You short hair, living in your Yellow Submarine,

Well you're about to get sunk by the right wing droid machine,

Stop your presses Rex, you call me mister Quay,

When it comes to squashing Ahsoka's last ex: I come highly recommended ,

You're weak. Between you and me there's no comparison,

I'll beat you so bad you weep gently like Anikan when having his head examine,"

[Rex]

You can't buy me love, but I'll kick your ass for free

I'll take Ahsoka's silver hammer and sqash your ass like cheese

I'm tired of how you scheme, to stir the people up

Why don't you just take a vacation and shut the (bleep) up!"


	6. Jedi and the bounty Smugglers

**Hello all It's me D.D.O.T.S I'm here because D.O.T.S is having a fit that John Cena lost to The Rock at Wrestlemania xxviii but anyway **

**HE GOT LUCKY!**

**DDOTS kicks Dots**

**Anyways we don't own star wars the clone wars**

"Alright kid time for your first bounty" Aurra Sing to Boba Fett as the bust down the door to find the prey being protected by the Jedi Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka. What ensued was a lightsaber –blaster battle which left the four combatants at a stand still.

"Aurra were not getting anywhere like this." Boba said as he began firing Togruta. 'But I have an Idea.'

"Jango what are you doing?" Aurra asked as Boba rose up.

"We challenge you both to a rap battle if we win we take our targets if you win you take them away." Boba said.

"We accept the terms." Anakin said.

"I'll go first." Boba said.

Oooh

Anakin

as I live and breath

You stole rock and roll, gave us Jedi hillbilly cheese

You dance like an epileptic

Nothing but left feet

I've seen every record you set,

man I eat it

Here's a tip, don't swallow drugs

So you won't be on the toilet dropping hunks of bad love

I'm bad

I'm a cold Criminal

Better face up

call me Jango Fett

, shoot you from the waist up

Watch me walk

And I step on your blue suede

Even in death

My father legacy goes platinum on Blu-Ray

Taking out hits since I was six years old

I'm gonna go Pop,

Why you fill on your Jelly Rolls,

(Ahsoka)

Well I heard you dad died on the *******

but I don't give a crap

You ain't got half the badass rap battles that I have

I got one for your clothes

Two for your family and Three for your nose

You better surrender talkin' bout them ABC's

Cause all Jango want to do is teach you about the birds and the bees

This is the big time, Bo bo

No, dress rehearsal

I'll light you up like your hair in a rap battle commercial

I can tell you're angry, but I can't comprehend it

Your Daddy beat gold out of you, like alchemy

Don't make me spank you and throw over that balcony

**Please excuse us but due to an unforeseen accident Aurra will not be battling but some one will take her place.**

(Han Solo)

Oh

It's about time for a last hitter

I'm going Off the Wall

I won't stop 'til I get enough

Whooping your ugly ass with my black glove

How you gonna talk about the birds and the bees

When you met your own wife when she was only 14

Then you made one daughter; she came to me

I took her to my ship to He- Blee

You shoulda stayed in the army dude

even Vader looks better than you

I'm singing wild

You're singing don't be cruel

There's only one crown baby let the smugglers Rule

(Anakin)

You're a creeper dude

I only let you marry my daughter cause I knew you'd never bang her

You think you're tough?

Man, you look Weak

I was badder then you in my in my first three movies

You lost your damn mind

That's why they cast you in the sequels

You're like a sad man,

Who was slapped as a child,

Even Aurra better than you and she gone half a mile.


	7. Special guest

**We got lazy and skipped right to it enjoy **

Dooku:

Let me just step right in, I got things to invent,

I'm an Sith, baby, rule countless world,

Fortune five-hundred 'fore you kissed a girl,

I'm a pimp, you're a nerd, I'm slick, you're cheesy,

Beating you is like fight a padawan it's to easy,

I make the plans that my commanders uses,

I didn't to bring up this ****,

Why'd you name the jedi after you ****?

R2-D2:

You suck count

you arrogant prick!

With your second-hand jeans and your turtle neck,

my rhymes drill a hole in the middle of your bony head,

I see you have wart let's put your ass put back to bed,

Count if you didn't know you got given up at birth,

I see your Sith have toys,

whack,

Combine all your little toys and I'll still crush that,

I own, you got pown, no sit down and get smacked.

:

Master the student uses the teaching you taught to sit down and die in laser blasts,

A man uses the teaching I taught to rule while he relaxes,

Anakin:

Well Count, you steal all the credit for work that other people do,

Did your Sith Master write these raps for you too,

Dooku:

Ooh, everybody knows Jedi try and lost fighting Sith,

Yoda:

I remember beating you guys in 3641 BBY

Dooku:

All the people with the power are Sith even randomly picked from raffle!

Yoda:

And all those people got defeated by me,

Grevious:

You know I bet who made these rhymes were a Sith MC ,

Ahsoka:

Nope, D.O.T.S, neutral MC,

Ventress:

You will never ever get shot as a Sith MC,

Fisto:

Well you did and you couldn't afford a doctor since you weren't a Jedi MC,

Dooku:

Let's talk about doctors, I've seen a few,

Cause I learned to be a MC but it wasn't from you,

I built a army son, you can never stop it,

Now 'scuse me while I turn choas a profit,

D.D.O.T.S:

I'm sorry Count, I'm afraid I can't let you do that,

Take a look at your history,

Everything you rhyme you spoke comes from me,

I got the power of a mind you could never beat,

I'll beat your ass in chess and Jeopardy,

I'm on a C++ saying "hello world",

I'll beat you 'till you start sing from your album Lonely Girl,

I'm coming out the seal,

Nothing you can do to stop it,

On your lap and in your pocket,

How you gonna shoot me down when i guide the rocket?

Your ryhmes just doesn't impress me,

So go ahead try to test me

Stomp on a Sith and a Jedi too,

I'm unstoppable b****, I thought you knew

My head's hot but my words are cold,

I'll beat you in a few lines of code,

I think different than the minds of the days of old

Hasta la vista, like the Terminator told ya.


	8. Baby mama drama Request from rexgirl

**Cole**

i'm the baddest clone that the world ever saw

Defeat a whole clanker army and yeti with claws

How can you spit your so called sick sh*t with my fist in your jaw

Don't need words to serve ya my daughter will do it to yah

Your moves they bore us. They're slow as a tortoise-

**Rex**

I don't mean t interrupt

You scream like your daughter who I put the moves on like Jagger

But I'll rip through your ass faster than a Pu-Pu platter

You're unfocused too much Cole, To notice your daughter is carrying my baby

she must've given you the slip,

Cause she became a real lady,

You don't belong in a fight. You belong with the cleaner

your daughter can help around this time of the month she used to be meaner

These little raps that you shoot don't phase me dude

I apologize for DOTS if this highly offended you.

**Cole:**

Do you feel lucky punk? That's what I'm asking

You can't be too tough. You got high off an aspirin

And your one clip,

same size as your pecker,

I hear from Ahsoka your a horrible love maker

it's okay dude just admit that your gay

We see holding on to Cody almost everyday,

It's night time for you boo,

I'd just beat you in round two,

but that'd be unbelievable

Because no one except DOTS can be my rap battle equal.

**Rex**

I beat the good and the bad. You must be the ugly

I would mess up your face, but our mama did it for me

She tug my pistol for a fist full of my million dollar babies

You were cool, maybe, but now you're just crazy

A man who argues with people who aren't even there

Is more fit to rap against the damn air

**Wow DOTS it seems your coming over to the dark side. I didn't know you had it in yah.**

_**I'M gonna get a earful for this from Rex girl. **_


	9. Were BACK

**DAMN WHAT THE F***.**

**Can you please stop yelling DDOTS.**

**NO. NOW GET YOU ASS IN GEAR AND START RAPPING YOU ASS.**

Rex: Damn it's good to be back.

DDOTS: I have to agree, but now I'm your opponent for now the DDOTS inmvasion will commence.

Rex: over my dead body.

DDOTS: Gladly

**DDOTS**

Step up, you'll be shocked when I spit and start blasting

I'll rip your style and add it to my long list of patents

While you were busy digging ditches, burning bridges, and killing sith witches

I'm pumping out inventions, stacking riches, and killing jedi snitches

You're a geek, plagued by OCD

You never had the balls to sex Ahsoka, but you sure getting screwed by me

I'll crush you Rex. There is just no putting it gently

I'm taking your crap from long range so I'll diss you directly!

**Rex**:

I see a universe of infinite energy

(brings wrist com to his face)

But no potential for threat of invasion from this enemy

So you can call me Captain, Rex, impeccably dressed

Giving lessons in tactical, nemesis, this will be on the test

So confess to your thefts of DOTS invention, and let the whole world know

What the Clones did for the Galactic Repubo

History is getting rewritten and I have reddit

Your best rhyme was a way to steal credit

**DDOTS**:

The truth hertz, you're broke and washed up

Don't give a smidgen 'bout your rap mission if they can't make a buck

You're a sell out luke Lucas You FUCKING suck

I conduct business, understood things you never could

So dope that I even make Sell out Lucas look good

I'm on the record I invented, you got duped, there, I said it

I'll bet you half of Disney stocks that you'll never forget it

Without me, here's a taste of what this battle would be

No style, no fame, no attention. See?

**Rex**:

You fool, you think that you can touch me with this?

You couldn't handle my gifts with your greedy little mind

What's inside mine was ahead of its own time

Lucas didn't sell out

He wanted to share us to all of mankind!

It's the rap demolition transmission of truth

And it's shocking real story of a hater which is you you

And if the people knew you stopped me from making the galaxy free from you tyranny,

They would curse me.

**DDOTS: George you fucking sell out. I will do the diclaimer but it will be for you never Disney.**

**DOTS: We don't own star wars all that goes to Geor-, no Disney. **


	10. For reall this time Were Back

**I've awoken.**

**Captian Rex**

Of all the trooper in history,

They put little Quay up against me?

I'm a Captain, Icause major casualties!

I drop rhymes like they're falling from a tractor beam.

You're no match for me,

Your ass was burned against me

You still wanna battle, guy? That's a crazy notion.

When I start flowing, I stay in motion!

That theFirst law! Did you catch that?

Cause on your record seems to make it to fast to detect!

Perhaps it'd be better if I added in a wacky sound effect.

I was born before you

Hell I paved the way

I unlocked the strategies you battle with

You waste time catching up to me

For I'm something you can never be!

**Captain Quay**:

Yes it's true,

So what if my record show I'mma a little.

But now I do

what I gotta do to make sure the republic victories grow!

And I'm still in my prime, hitting my stride.

What'd you do with the last two years of your life?

Your subordinate freaked out,

started see thing that weren't coming in right (ooh!)

You may be like gravity, but you couldn't attract no body!

Your maybe a like a galaxy,

but your circle of friends was shoddy. (Oh!)

You don't wanna mess with big big Quay.

I stomp and put you in an early grave

Nothing left say?

Cuz you can finally see

that you're about to get beat!

**Captain Rec**:

your style is the wackest!

I see why you didn't pass in any science classes.

Cuz,

Every action has an equal and opposite reaction

Except for when we both start rapping.

I accelerated the mind of our kind

To a new plane of rapping

And you can't calculate the weight and the size and the shape of the shadow of the mind you're standing in!

And I will leave with a page from a book I wrote at half your age to rebut

If you time by the center of gravity of a sucky emcee it's what?

A hologram of Cody appears. Shaking his head at Rex

**Cody**:

Why don't you pick on a brain your own size? (Oh! Own size)

We got a badass over here,

Don't step in I got your back Quay.

I'm mandolorian guy,

White armor lookin cool

By the way, the answer to your little Question is "u"

As in u put the shame back in being a clone

Getting Hard ons for padawan like Tano

And hiding up inside his quarters on some Separatist business

Our Number maybe infinite, but this battle is finished.

**Yeah we back.**

**DDOTS: And were sorry for the long wait School made us their bitch.**

**Yeah but we won't abandon you. Expect more in the next cupple of day,**


End file.
